Pete/Filmography
.]] A list of every short, feature film and television show that Pete has appeared in. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1920s *Alice Solves the Puzzle'' (1925) *''Alice Wins the Derby'' (1925) *''Alice Gets Stage Struck'' (1925) *''Alice Picks the Champ'' (1925) *''Alice's Tin Pony'' (1925) *''Alice on the Farm'' (1926) *''Alice's Balloon Race'' (1926) *''Alice's Mysterious Mystery'' (1926) *''Alice's Spanish Guitar'' (1926) *''Alice's Brown Derby'' (1926) *''Alice the Lumberjack'' (1926) *''Alice the Golf Bug'' (1927) *''Alice Foils the Pirates'' (1927) *''Alice at the Rodeo'' (1927) *''Alice in the Alps'' (1927) *''Alice's Auto Race'' (1927) *''Alice's Knaughty Knight'' (1927) *''Alice's Channel Swim'' (1927) *''Alice in the Klondike'' (1927) *''The Ocean Hop'' (1927) *''The Banker's Daughter'' (1927) *''Rickety Gin'' (1927) *''Harem Scarem'' (1928) *''Rival Romeos'' (1928) *''Sagebrush Sadie'' (1928) *''Ozzie of the Mounted'' (1928) *''Oh, What a Knight'' (1928) *''Sky Scrappers'' (1928) *''Hungry Hobos'' (1928) *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' (1928) *''Steamboat Willie'' (1928) *''The Barn Dance'' (1928) *''The Barnyard Battle'' (1929) 1930s *''The Cactus Kid'' (1930) *''The Chain Gang'' (1930) *''Traffic Troubles'' (1931) *''The Mad Dog'' (1932) *''Barnyard Olympics'' (1932) *''Mickey in Arabia'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Building a Building'' (1933) *''The Mail Pilot'' (1933) *''Mickey's Gala Premier'' (1933) *''Shanghaied'' (1934) *''The Dognapper'' (1934) *''Two-Gun Mickey'' (1934) *''Mickey's Service Station'' (1935) *''Moving Day'' (1936) *''The Worm Turns'' (1937) *''Mickey's Amateurs'' (1937) *''Mickey's Trailer'' (1938) (cameo) *''Donald's Lucky Day'' (1939) (cameo) *''Officer Duck'' (1939) 1940s *''The Riveter'' (1940) *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' (1940) *''Timber'' (1941) *''Donald Gets Drafted'' (1942) *''Symphony Hour'' (1942) *''The Vanishing Private'' (1942) *''Sky Trooper'' (1942) *''Bellboy Donald'' (1942) *''The Old Army Game'' (1943) *''Trombone Trouble'' (1944) 1950s *''Two Gun Goofy'' (1952) *''How to Be a Detective'' (1952) *''The New Neighbor'' (1953) *''Canvas Back Duck'' (1953) *''The Lone Chipmunks'' (1954) 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) 2000s *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' (2007) (cameo) 2010s *''Get A Horse!'' (2013) Direct-to-video movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2002) *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) Television shows *''Walt Disney anthology series'' **"A Day in the Life of Donald Duck" **"Donald's Award" **"Four Tales on a Mouse" (cameo) **"This is Your Life, Donald Duck" *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Down and Out with Donald Duck'' *''DuckTales'' **"Lost Crown of Genghis Khan" **"Pearl of Wisdom" **"Time Teasers" **"Merit-Time Adventure" **"Duck in the Iron Mask" *''Goof Troop'' *''Bonkers'' **"Cartoon Cornered" *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **"Big House Mickey" **"Car Washers" **"Donald's Charmed Date" (cameo) **"Goofy's Big Kitty" **"Hickory Dickory Mickey" (cameo) **"Housesitters" **"How to Be a Waiter" (cameo) **"Locksmiths" (cameo) **"Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons" **"Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase" **"Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks" **"Mickey's Cabin" **"Mickey's Mix-Up" **"Mickey's Mountain" **"Music Store Donald" **"Pinball Mickey" **"Pit Crew" **"Pluto Runs Away" **"Pluto vs. the Watchdog" *''House of Mouse'' **"The Stolen Cartoons" **"Unplugged Club" **"Rent Day" **"Donald's Pumbaa Prank" **"Pluto Saves the Day" **"Suddenly Hades" **"Pete's House of Villains" **"Pete's One-Man Show" **"Chip 'n' Dale" **"Pete's Christmas Caper" **"House Ghosts" *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **"Tapped Out" **"Doggone Biscuits" (cameo) **"Al Rojo Vivo" **"A Flower for Minnie" **"Wish Upon a Coin" **"No" **"Dancevidaniya" **"Sock Burglar" **"Swimmin' Hole" *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Legend of the Three Caballeros'' **"Dope-a Cabana" (cameo) Category:Filmographies